


In the mood for some drama

by Firebird_18



Series: Choni One Shots [17]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 04:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird_18/pseuds/Firebird_18
Summary: Prompt from @closetnerd1013 on Tumblr: “Cheryl and Toni have been dating in secrecy until they go to a party where the Scooby Gang is there and they fake argue and next thing they do is make out in front of everyone just as shock factor because Cheryl is Cheryl”





	In the mood for some drama

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back again. And kinda drunk.
> 
> Probably won't be back until mid December.
> 
> Uni and my gf take up most of my time. Not that I'm complaining cause noope.

“We should tell people right?”

Toni paused, her lips still brushing Cheryl’s neck. She pressed a final lingering kiss to her skin, savouring the hitch in Cheryl’s breath next to her ear.

“What?” Toni asked, pulling back to look at Cheryl. The girl in question leaned back against the wall, her hands gripping Toni’s waist tightly. Cheryl rolled her eyes before looking at Toni expectantly.

“We should tell people we’re dating right?” Cheryl repeated. Toni hesitated, her hand moving from Cheryl’s hips, instead leaning against the wall next to Cheryl’s head.

“Are you sure?” Toni asked quietly. Cheryl hummed, catching her bottom lip between her teeth briefly, moving her hand to run her fingertips gently down Toni’s neck.

“If you want.” Cheryl whispered, leaning closer to Toni. Toni leaned back, out of the reach of Cheryl’s eager lips.

“Babe, I’m not the one everyone thinks is straight.” Toni pointed out. Cheryl huffed, her hand curling around Toni’s nape and tugging her close.

Toni gasped as her arm buckled and she was pressed up against Cheryl, their noses brushing and breath mingling softly in the dim light.

“Maybe I should’ve brought this up later.” Cheryl murmured. Toni was barely listening, so focused on the fingers scraping the back of her neck, the hand pushing against her lower back, keeping her flush with Cheryl.

Cheryl captured Toni’s lips roughly, her teeth dragging along Toni’s lip, making the girl in her arms crumble; arm curling around Cheryl’s shoulder to keep her from collapsing against her. Toni was just about keeping up, lips meeting Cheryl’s with each eager push and pull.

“Thought you liked sneaking around anyway.” Toni said through gasps, Cheryl moving to kiss down her neck.

“Makes things… dangerous.” Cheryl murmured, biting down at Toni’s pulse point; feeling it thundering under her lips. Toni bit down on her lip, desperate to silence the keening whine trying to claw from her throat.

“A serpent and Riverdale High’s Queen,” Toni panted, “Who would’ve guessed?”

“I know right.” Cheryl agreed, her lips now brushing the swell of Toni’s breasts, silently thanking Toni for picking out a low cut top that morning. “Guess you just can’t resist me.”

“Clearly.” Toni gasped, her hand gripping Cheryl’s waist so tightly she was surely leaving imprints behind.

Cheryl was so close to spinning them around to press Toni against the wall, one hundred percent determined to make her moan Cheryl’s name.

But the bell echoed dully through the door.

Toni whined, her chest heaving, a new red mark blooming at the top of her chest. Cheryl sighed, closing her eyes before standing up straighter. She tugged Toni’s flannel up onto her shoulder again, smoothing the collar as she pressed a soft kiss to Toni’s lips.

“To be continued TT.” Cheryl whispered, unlocking the door and slipping out.

Toni groaned, leaning her forehead against the wall as she tried to even her breathing once more.

“She’s gonna be the death of me.” Toni muttered, yanking the door open and slithering out into the hallway, slipping between bustling students as they all moved towards their final lesson of the day.

\----

“You coming then Cheryl?” Veronica asked, snapping Cheryl out of her daydream… which had been less than PG anyway.

“Hmm?”

“Archie’s, this weekend. Party. Were you listening at all?” Veronica said with a sigh. Cheryl pursed her lips and took a sip of her smoothie.

“Of course I’ll be there.” Cheryl replied, breezily ignoring her second question.

“Serpents will be there too.” Jughead said, sending a sharp glare Cheryl’s way.

Why on earth she’d decided to hang out with these four instead of sneaking Toni back to hers was beyond her.

Cheryl smiled tightly to mask her glee, keeping up her facade just that tiny bit longer.

“Of course Rug rat. I would expect nothing less.” She said, lacking her usual bite. It didn’t go unnoticed by the current wannabe detectives in her company.

“Warming up to them?” Betty asked. Cheryl hesitated.

“One or two.” She replied slowly.

The table fell silent, staring at Cheryl as though she’d grown a second head.

“What?” Archie asked, dumbfounded.

She considered telling them, right there, in a booth in Pop’s.

But Toni walked in.

And God knows Cheryl likes to be dramatic.

“Oh hey, didn’t realise you guys were here.” Toni said, walking up to the table with a grin.

“When aren’t we?” Betty joked. They laughed. It trailed off once Toni looked at Cheryl; her eyes sparkling but her face stony.

“Blossom.”

“Topaz.”

Toni spent a few minutes talking to them about the party, ignoring Cheryl’s piercing gaze. Since Cheryl was sat on the outside of the booth, right next to where Toni was standing, she slipped her hand under the table.

She watched as Toni’s gaze flickered to her briefly, a glare in place already.

Cheryl smirked to herself, leaning on the table casually, all the while sliding her fingertips along the side of Toni’s thigh.

She bit her lip to hide her smile when Toni stumbled over her words, quickly ushering a bye to the Scooby Gang and hurrying away from their table.

“I take it Toni isn’t one of the reasons you’re warming to the Serpents.” Veronica laughed. Cheryl laughed along with them, shaking her head slowly.

“Something like that.” Cheryl replied carefully.

\----

When Cheryl finally walked up to Toni’s trailer, she was less than surprised that the door flew open the second her foot hit the first step.

“What the fuck Cheryl?!” Toni hissed, grabbing Cheryl’s wrist and yanking her inside. Cheryl didn’t get time to reply snarkily, Toni curling her arm around her waist and kissing her hard. Cheryl’s lips parted in surprise and Toni wasted no time in slipping her tongue between perfectly painted red lips.

Cheryl clutched at Toni’s shoulders, moaning when her back collided with the trailer door, Toni still kissing her like her life depended on it. It wasn’t until they were both panting, half undressed and Toni was unzipping Cheryl’s skirt that they seperated.

“Holy shit.” Cheryl gasped, Toni’s lips leaving pink smears down her neck and red marks across her chest.

Toni had just let Cheryl’s skirt pool at their feet when she stepped back; flannel undone, pink lipstick replaced with smudged red and nail scratches forming at the base of her neck.

“That, baby, is for whatever the fuck you pulled at Pop’s.” Toni said with a smug smirk, her panting lessening the smugness every so slightly.

Cheryl leaned against the door in her underwear, her arms resting loosely at her side, her hair the literal definition of sex hair.

“That was just a little fun babe.” Cheryl said with a pout.

“Uh huh. I call it evil but sure.” Toni shot back, carefully doing up her flannel.

“But seriously, did you want to tell people?” Cheryl asked, folding her arms across her chest.

“It’s all up to you baby, you’re the one in the closet still.” Toni said, stepping closer and putting her hands on Cheryl’s hips softly.

“I want to.” Cheryl whispered, brushing her nose against Toni’s.

“Then we will. Whenever you’re ready.” Toni agreed quietly. “Now, come watch the latest episode of Supernatural with me.”

Cheryl groaned but pressed a swift kiss to Toni’s lips, moving past her girlfriend and towards the sofa.

“I hope you know I’m not getting dressed.”

\----

The party was already in full swing when Cheryl rocked up.

Naturally all eyes were on her when she walked in the room. Because duh, all that red, tight material is bound to draw eyes.

And yet Cheryl was only interested in the one person who didn’t turn her head.

She’d already seen the outfit, helped Cheryl into it… and then out of it… and then back into it.

Cheryl weaved her way through drunken teenagers, past Veronica and Archie making out in the kitchen and into the living room where the Serpent’s were hanging out.

“Cousin.” Cheryl said with a lazy grin.

“Hey Cheryl.” Betty replied, her eyes a little fuzzy and her grin a little too wide.

“Yeah she’s gone.” Fangs piped up, a red solo cup in the hand as he sat next to Jughead and Betty.

“Such a lightweight.” Toni agreed with a fond shake of her head.

“Doubt you’re much better.” Cheryl said breezily.

“It’s always a pleasure with you isn’t it Blossom.” Toni sighed from her perch on the sofa arm. Cheryl moved to stand by her, her arms folded over her chest.

“You would know.” She muttered under her breath. Toni raised her eyebrow, her eyes growing ever so slightly wider.

“Really?” Toni whispered, turning her head to look at Cheryl.

“Really.” Cheryl replied, “This party’s boring and I want attention.”

Toni rolled her eyes and turned back to the Serpent’s conversation.

Cheryl watched them all interact, her mind working different situations as she sat quietly.

“Didn’t think you’d be with the Serpents Cheryl.” Veronica said as she walked into the room.

“Well this party bores me. Maybe they’ll break something and I can be entertained.” Cheryl drawled.

“Is that all you see of us?” Toni asked, standing up with a hurt expression. 

“Can you blame me?” Cheryl replied, eyes sliding over to Toni.

“We are actual fucking people Cheryl!”

The party fell silent, Toni’s shout echoing through the house, over the pounding music.

“I know that TT.” Cheryl whispered.

“Do you though?” Toni asked, her shoulders tense.

“You know I do.” Cheryl said stronger.

“Do I though?” Toni sighed.

“I can’t do this any longer.” Cheryl said, her voice quivering gently. Toni suddenly stood up straighter.

“What?” Toni asked quietly. Cheryl blinked, noting the fear in Toni’s eyes. She rolled her own internally; she should’ve phrased that differently.

Now the entire party was watching them, thinking Cheryl was going to walk out in a storm of insults and one of them thinking she was about to break up with her.

“I just… you don’t know…” Cheryl stopped, taking a deep, steady breath. She stepped towards Toni, each step slow and calculated. She came to a stop in front of the pink haired Serpent, whose eyes were wide and terrified.

“Cher…” Toni whispered.

“You don’t know how much I love you.” Cheryl whispered before grabbing the lapels of Toni’s jacket and pulling her in close.

Toni’s gasp was swallowed by Cheryl’s red lips, her hands gripping onto her waist tightly, just to keep her close.

The party fell away, the music becoming a dull echo at the back of Toni’s mind. All she could focus on was the soft, pliancy of Cheryl’s lips against her own. She could almost see the red smears that would be left on her lips, feel the softness of her skin under her fingertips, the firm press of Cheryl’s breasts against her chest.

In the moment it was perfect.

Up until Toni realised what was happening.

She sprung back from Cheryl, lips burning and chest heaving.

Cheryl didn’t look much more put together, her thumb swiping under her bottom lip sensually. 

Toni gulped.

“What the fuck just happened.” Veronica asked slowly. The party still stunned into a relative silence.

“Didn’t I mention TT and I were dating?” Cheryl replied with a playful scowl.

Toni’s eyes were wide, her fists curled at her sides in an attempt to stop herself from dragging Cheryl out of the party and into the backseat of Cheryl’s car.

“Oddly enough no.” Sweet Pea piped up. “Neither of you did.”

Toni finally looked over at the Serpent’s with a sheepish grin.

“I didn’t? Must’ve slipped my mind.” She muttered.

“You didn’t think you’d tell us you were fucking the Bombshell herself?” Sweet Pea snapped.

Toni was moving before her brain caught up.

“You speak like that again, and I’ll make you hurt in places you didn’t even know you could.” Toni snarled, her fist curled into Sweet Pea’s shirt. She pushed him away, hard enough to knock him off the edge of the sofa arm.

“I think Riverdale just got a new power couple.” Betty whispered with a smirk.

\----

“Did you have to?” Toni asked through laboured breaths.

Cheryl raised her head from where it was buried in the crook of Toni’s neck, her lipstick well and truly gone. Half smeared on Toni’s lips, half smeared on Toni’s neck and chest.

“What?” She asked impatiently.

“Kiss me in front of everyone.” Toni clarified.

“Were you not ready?” Cheryl asked, her eyes flashing with fear.

“No no no, that’s not it.” Toni reassured her, palms calmly rubbing over Cheryl’s hips, “I just didn’t think you’d do it so publically.”

Cheryl just blinked at her.

“You know who you’re dating right?” 

Toni laughed and nodded, leaning forward and nipping Cheryl’s bottom lip teasingly.

“I am well aware Miss Bombshell.” Toni husked as Cheryl’s hand tightened from where it was tangled in pink tresses.

“I like drama.” Cheryl shrugged before her breath hitched, Toni’s hands pulling her impossibly closer.

“I thought you were going to break up with me.” Toni mumbled.

“I know baby.” Cheryl replied softly, “But really? A public break up? Please, I’m not that cruel.”

Toni smiled and ran her fingertips up Cheryl’s spine.

“Just cruel enough to leave me high and dry in front of a party full of our friends.” Toni whispered, her teeth catching Cheryl’s earlobe.

“I don’t think you were very dry babe.” Cheryl breathed out quickly. Toni shrugged and spun them around, pressing Cheryl into the wall of her trailer.

Cheryl couldn’t contain the moan that slipped from her lips when Toni’s fingertips trailed beneath the hem of her skirt.

“Maybe you should help me out then.” Toni muttered, capturing Cheryl’s lips in a heated kiss before pulling her away from the wall and stumbling to the bedroom.

\----

Toni had barely set foot in the school before all eyes were on her.

The girl dating Cheryl ‘Bombshell’ Blossom.

The Serpent who threatened her gang brother to protect the sister of the boy they helped murder.

Toni had risked everything threatening Sweet Pea; her family, her friends, her most trusted people.

All for Cheryl Blossom.

And when Toni spotted Cheryl in front of her locker, Toni knew it was worth it every time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it :)
> 
> Kudos / comments / requests here or on my Tumblr (@alexdoeswriting) + Wattpad (@Firebird_18)


End file.
